Colgado de la vecina (AU)
by RBAlways423
Summary: Cinco años callando ese deseo que siente por ella, esperando como un tonto que ella se canse de buscar en otras boca la verdad que él esta dispuesto a darle para toda la vida. Tan cerca y tan lejos, tan real que esta dispuesto a todo por amarla, por convertirla en la única mujer que forme parte de su historia.
1. Quizás lo mejor es preguntar

Las luces encendidas te colman de rabia, otra noche, otra cita, otra tortura para tu alma que llora inquieta con cada sonido que rescatan de aquellas paredes. Intentas calmarte a ti mismo diciéndote que mañana a primera hora ese tío que ahora solo piensa en devorarla completa desaparecerá como otros tantos, y tu seguirás allí esperando por ella en las sombras, sin que se note, completamente loco por ganarte su corazón. Hace tres años eres su vecino y cuando tocas su puerta en vez de pedirle una cita, le pides sal, menudo idiota que tiene a la chica de sus sueños a unos escasos metros y disfruta viendo como otros la utilizan, ¿o es ella la que los usa a ellos? Ojala lo supieras, ojala supieras decir las palabras que ella quiere escuchar todas las noches. Ella anda por casa con un pijama que te permite fijarte en sus piernas, ella anda como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo pero a ti te parece una danza tan provocativa que te duermes pensando en esas curvas perfectas. Antes de cerrar la ventana te mira, y haces todo lo posible por hacerle pensar que estas en otro rollo, que no te interesa, que no te inquieta y ni siquiera notas su presencia. Si le hicieras caso a tu alma echarías a ese tipo a patadas de su casa haciéndole saber que ella tiene un hombre que se preocupa por su felicidad que se jugaría todo por tenerla.

Ella parece triste como si le faltara cariño verdadero, como si hubiese un vacío emocional en su vida que no puede llenar nadie. Sale todos los días a las seis de la mañana y vuelve en la tarde con muy poca esperanza, como si todo le saliese mal su único consuelo es curar el estrés con esos hombres que encantados acceden a cualquier cosa que ella diga, más que hipnotizados por su belleza de diosa, orgullosos con la oportunidad de poner su sello en esa piel tan delicada. Siempre que se cruzan en el pasillo se puede decir que comparten mas que miradas, a veces viene de mal humor y abandona todo pensamiento con tal de observable unos segundos y preguntarse quien es aquel extraño que tan difícil se le hace reunir un par de palabras.

Te vas a dormir con su rostro muy presente, es una locura desear tanto a una persona de la que conoces muy poco, solo que le gusta cantar mientras cocina, que corre de madrugada, que es prácticamente adicta al sexo y a juzgar por la cara de placer de los infelices que salen de su piso es muy buena en lo que hace. Sabes que huele a cereza, que le encanta ver películas los fines de semana, detalles que te hacen amarla incluso sin imaginarte a que se dedica, cuales son sus aspiraciones ni mucho menos lo que le gustaría ver en un compañero de toda la vida.

Es raro que tenga visita a esta hora de la mañana, normalmente estaría saliendo a ejercitarse. Se abraza efusivamente a una mujer morena, probablemente sea una amiga de la infancia que hace mucho no ve, y muy posiblemente venga a quedarse una temporada si te fijas en las maletas. Mientras haces toda clase de abdominales no puedes evitar mirar hacia su ventana, pareces un acosador, un enfermo pero simplemente no puedes apartar tu vista de aquella joven encantadora que se ha ganado tu interés sin buscarlo.

Es sábado así que tienes que cambiarte e ir a por Lucas, ese pequeño travieso que lleva cinco años siendo tu mejor versión, la única cosa que vale la pena, lo único bonito que pudiste rescatar de un matrimonio que se convirtió en una soga en tu cuello. Es hermoso, sin fuese por ti no te separarías ni un minuto de aquel diablillo que saca lo mas intenso de tu espíritu. Pero su madre te ha declarado la guerra fría, y apenas puedes disfrutar del derecho de tenerle los fines de semana. Al final te convence de pasar un rato por la playa, no puedes negarle nada con esos ojos sagaces que muchísimas veces le dejan sin una respuesta coherente. Jugar con Lucas tiene su gracia, al pequeño no le gusta perder cosa que le recuerda mucho a si mismo, son como dos gotas de agua, tanto en los aspectos físicos como en los sentimentales, te encanta que sea así. El niño lanza un pelotazo impactando con una mujer y derribando la bebida que llevaba en la mano para su amiga. Joder! Es la vecina y la morena de esta mañana. Menudo enfado que lleva.

-Lo siendo ha sido mi culpa- Lucas se te adelanta menos mal porque con ella las palabras nunca parecen colaborar

-No pasa nada pequeño, eres un amor sabias- ella le acaricia con una dulzura que te derrite cada nueva cosa de ella te gusta demasiado

-Permíteme comprarte las bebidas, debí tener un poco mas de cuidado- la verdad es que estas un poco avergonzado el 90 por ciento de vuestros encuentros son accidentales

-Debías-dice en tono serio pero después lo cambia por una sonrisa- pero estabas demasiado ocupado embelesado con este chico- no sabia que tenia un lado tan maternal, es encantador

-Que dices campeón vamos a por la bebida de estas damas- Lucas salta a sus brazos despertando mas la admiración de Kate por su vecino

Lannie se queda mirándola atentamente, la forma en que mira a este chico es completamente nueva y no habla del niño precisamente

-¿Le conoces?- pregunta curiosa

\- Es mi vecino hace cinco años- responde poniéndose las gafas de sol

-Joder Kate si se que tienes ese tipo de vecino te vengo a visitar antes, menudo ejemplar y encima es un padrazo- lo cierto es que Richard es un regalo para la vista se mantiene de maravilla y en esta época del año su bronceado deja sin aliento a muchas

-Pues creo que esta soltero o al menos no tiene visita femenina desde hace meses- en esos detalles ella se fija mucho aunque no lo reconozca

-Deberías entrarle- sugiere conociendo perfectamente a Kate sabe que ya le ha puesto el ojo pero como el no es cualquier tipo le da miedo reconocerlo

-Mi vida es un puto enredo la mires por donde la mires, no estoy preparada para una relación, además seguro que no le gusto llevamos tiempo puerta con puerta y lo único que me pide es sal- Kate es muy joven apenas 25 años y el tema de tener una relación con alguien le asusta casi tanto como quedarse sola

-Créeme si usa el truco de la sal le gustas, te apuesto a que ese tío no sabe ni cocinar-insiste

Lucas quiso levarle el trago a las chicas, su pequeño es una adoración, un caballero y el no puede estar mas enamorado de su hijo. Regresan a jugar ni sin antes pedir de nuevo disculpas a Kate y a su amiga por el incidente.

El resto de la tarde ella no pudo evitar concentrar su vista en cada escena que aquellos dos le regalaban, Richard parecía otro niño, tan feliz que enamoraba. ¿Amor?, no puede estar pensando de esa manera. Maldita sea Lannie.

Al ver que ya se marchaban Richard se ofreció a llevarlas, nunca había tenido tanta oportunidad de estar con ella como ahora, y lo estaba disfrutando, es mas se estaba acostumbrando a la manera tan especial con la que ella trataba a su hijo y Lucas comenzaba a tener una conexión muy fuerte con la joven. Se siente bien en sus brazos lo puede ver en sus ojos.

-Has sido muy amable, gracias- ella lo detiene antes de que los separen las puertas

-Gracias a ti por tratar así a mi hijo, eres muy dulce- tenia que decirle que admiraba su forma de ser, su carácter, que esta loco por ella, pero claro como le dices a una mujer con la que no has tenido ninguna atención mas que la de esta tarde que sueñas con ella

-Es súper mono, de echo es tu fotocopia- sonríe recordando lo lindo que se veían los dos retozando en la playa

-Entonces me consideras súper mono, vaya no lo sabia- coquetean por primera vez y las chispas comienzan a ser mas visibles

-Quizás solo tenias que preguntar…..


	2. Ese sueño en tus manos

Luce agotada, los ojos se le cierran solos y aun así es la mujer mas hermosa que tus pupilas hayan visto en tres décadas de exploración. Su pelo es precioso sin arreglar, así sin maquillaje es completamente angelical, tan verdadera que cualquier hombre apagaría una hoguera con sus manos con tal llegar hasta ella y abrazarla tan fuerte hasta que ella misma se olvidase de su ser y se entregase al suyo. Enciende la radio, ama la música y tu la adoras porque cada movimiento suyo te inyecta adrenalina. Utilizas la computadora como excusa para mirarle, el caso es que tu escritorio queda justo en frente y últimamente escribir es lo ultimo que haces. Has de admitir que madrugas porque ella lo hace y aunque no seas el privilegiado que despierta en el otro lado de su cama, al menos tienes la posibilidad de verla así. Siempre es lo mismo, toma el periódico y comienza a rayar con un boli, quizás busque un trabajo supones. Tal vez sea el motivo por el cual sale tan temprano de lunes a viernes para luego volver decepcionada de todo y de todos.

Como puede alguien negarle algo a una mujer con la mirada tan limpia. Necesitas ayudarle, no puedes verla cabizbaja es como si te estuvieran disparando a quemarropa, tu simplemente no puedes verla sufrir. Por eso hace un par de años cuando un idiota la dejó plantada estuviste seis meses mandándole flores en su nombre. Por el mismo motivo pagaste a un salido que la acosaba para que se fuera lo mas lejos posible ya que en aquellos tiempos ella andaba muy nerviosa. Aunque por supuesto no lo sospecha, siempre ha tenido un protector alguien que no piensa permitir que nadie la lastime ni mucho menos se ría de sus sentimientos. Tuviste tantas mujeres antes de conocerla, mujeres que un escultor convertiría en una obra de arte pero ninguna te suponía tanta emoción con solo verla cantar sola por la casa. Ninguna fue tan natural, ni siquiera Gina, la madre de Lucas.

Nunca estuviste completamente enamorado de ella, pero llegaste a imaginar que seria una gran compañera. Te apoyaba en todo y nadie valoraba tu trabajo ni te animaba tanto como ella. El problema es que eso de casarse sin amor termina cobrando factura, ella comenzó a pedir mas, justo esas cosas que por mas que te esforzabas no podías darle, amor, atención, cosas que no sabias entregar. Tanto es el rencor que Gina siente por ti que en aquellos meses donde arreglaban el divorcio fueron los mas tormentosos de tu vida. Tuviste que luchar muchísimo para que no te negara el derecho de ver a tu hijo, podías darle la casa, la mitad del diario que heredaste de tu padre, todo tu dinero si fuese preciso, pero nunca le dejarías arrebatarte el amor de tu hijo que es lo mas importante.

-Papa, ¿estas viendo a Kate?-la presencia de Lucas te asusta estás tan acostumbrado a estar solo que cualquier ruido te sobresalta

-Que dices pequeñajo-no puede ser que su hijo de cinco años se de cuenta de las cosas que a el tanto le cuesta enfrentar

-Es guapísima- su hijo tiene toda la razón será verdad que los niños no mienten con esas cosas

-Listo para una estupenda fiesta de cumpleaños, mi príncipe tendrá el aniversario que se merece- le haces toda clase de mimos es increíble lo que ha crecido y te sigue pareciendo aquel bebé que te miraba con absoluta adoración

-¿Puede venir Kate?- la pregunta te toma un poco por sorpresa al parecer Lucas también quedó prendado con su magia de chica inocente que ha tenido que enfrentarse al mundo ella sola- porfis di que si

-No lo se hijo eso tendría que decidirlo ella- tienes que aceptarlo a ti también te encantaría compartir otro rato con ella como el del día anterior.

\- Y si le preguntamos- te toma del brazo para tocar aquella puerta que tan difícil te es de acceder todo es mas fácil para Lucas y tu agradeces tenerle porque te ilumina la existencia de una forma inigualable

Ella abre todavía adormilada, y al veros se siente feliz puedes notarlo y eso te da mas esperanzas de las que debería

-Quieres venirte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-suelta antes de que ella pueda articular alguna palabra ni tan siquiera un buenos días que era lo que pretendía- seria genial

-Por supuesto que no me la perdería, por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños- lo abraza y lo besa como solo ella puede hacerlo

-Su cumple fue hace dos semanas pero su madre y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo hasta ahora- tratas de explicarte pero lo cierto es que la mirada se te hace borrosa y no puedes apartar la vista de sus largas piernas

-Listo voy a contarle a mi amigo Kevin que te vienes- Lucas se va corriendo todo ilusionado

-Si no puedes ir lo entendería a lo mejor tienes otro compromiso-comienza a notar que tartamudea así que hace una pausa para respirar- quiero decir que seria increíble que vinieras pero no quiero arruinar tus planes

-No te preocupes estoy libre- ella te sonríe con complicidad

-Dile a Lannie que se puede venir también- te mete las manos en los bolsillos porque no sabe que decir ni que hacer porque quieres mucho mas de lo que tu boca esta dispuesta a pronunciar. Y ni siquiera sospechas que a ella tu nerviosismo le parece de lo mas lindo que ha visto últimamente en un hombre

En la fiesta a Gina no le resulta nada divertido que su hijo no se aparte ni un segundo de la extraña que ha llegado con su padre, tampoco le resulta gracioso la mirada de tonto que Rick pone al verla por eso cuando ve que se aleja a la cocina a por unos vasos va tras ella con toda la intención de amargarle un poco la fiesta y aclararle las cosas.

-Perdona, cual es tu nombre-llevaba esperando toda la fiesta por estar a solas con la intrusa que se estaba robando toda la atención de los hombres de su vida

-Mi nombre es Kate señora- responde intentando sonar respetuosa pero a Gina le parece que le esta tomando el pelo y fundamentalmente que intenta hacerle sentir mayor

-¿Y quien eres Kate?- contraataca con tono de desprecio

-Soy vecina de Richard y amiga de su hijo- dice con honestidad entendiendo el rumbo que puede tomar la conversación y lo que puede interpretar ella

-Conmovedor Kate, que tal si utilizas un poco de inteligencia y te alejas de mi familia, no eres bienvenida- intenta ser lo mas descortés posible

-Lo siento mucho por usted señora yo he venido con Richard, me ha invitado su hijo quizás para usted no sea agradable pero para ellos si lo soy. Mucho gusto- la deja hablando sola

Después de la fiesta regresa con Kate a casa, Lannie se marchó antes porque tenia cosas que hacer y ellos se demoraron bastante tratando de convencer a Lucas de que tenia que quedarse con su madre

-He disfrutado un montón viéndote jugar con todos esos niños- confiesa desde el pasillo

-Tienes un hijo muy especial- es alucinante como ese pequeño se ha colado en su vida por la puerta grande

-Supongo que soy un hombre con suerte- su suerte seria completa si ella lo aceptara en su vida

-¿Qué pasó con su madre?- ella es muy directa y no le teme a ese tipo de preguntas

-Precipitamos las cosas, me casé buscando compañía y no me di cuenta que ella tenia mas amor que yo y eso al final teminó jodiendo las cosas- explica detenidamente

-Puedo ofrecerte un café para agradecerte por este día- propone encadenando otro nuevo acercamiento ella jamás la había ofrecido un café años atrás

-Si no es molestia- no puede evitar la sonrisa

-Tu nunca me molestarías- hay tanta conexión entre ambos que ella cree que pueden ser amigos no pareja porque todos los que han venido antes se han marchado en un suspiro y a este punto no sabe si quiere dejar a Richard ir

Por mas tono y hasta ilógico que suene evitas sentarte en el sofá donde sabes que ha tenido sexo con sus amantes como si te hubiese sido infiel en algunos de aquellos encuentros cuando ella ni siquiera sabe de tu interés lo único que tiene seguro de ti es que consumes mucha sal.

-No te parece estúpido que llevemos tanto años de vecinos y nunca hemos tomado un café juntos hasta ahora, todo lo que se de ti he tenido que inventármelo- a ella le sigue pareciendo un chiste que nunca haya intentado ligársela no es que se considere irresistible pero seria lo mas natural del mundo siendo los dos solteros.

-Y se puede saber que te has inventado- pregunta curioso agradeciendo tan grata compañía

-Te la pasas haciendo abdominales por supuesto que puede ser que te guste estar cachas pero tienes una cámara súper cara así que supuse que eras un paparazzi y necesitabas estar en forma para perseguir a los artistas- menciona provocándole cierta gracia

-Gracioso, no soy yo quien sale a correr de madrugada- es encantador como son felices y disfrutan juntos

-Un día tienes que acompañarme, aunque no se si puedas seguirme el ritmo- bromea sonando muy pero que muy sexy ya no sabes si puedes soportar tanta presión

-Todo un reto, pero me encantaría….

La fotografía siempre fue tu primer amor, te encanta captar imágenes que nadie mas se atrevería a notar, momentos maravillosos y reales que se hacen inmortales ante tus ojos. Estas en la puerta del diario, enfocas a cualquier parte y lo primero que contemplas es ese rostro que tanto te impresiona, mortifica, que tanto anhelas. Ella está en ese estado de decepción habitual, como si le hubiesen negado la oportunidad de ser alguien importante.

-Hey, como estas- te acercas con cierta impotencia a veces quisieras ser quien hiciese su vida un cuento de hadas pero no sabes como

-La vida es una mierda- responde aceptando tu mano para levantarse del escalón

-Puedo ayudarte en algo Kate- quieres abrazarla en ese mismo instante

-Nadie puede Richard, soy una inútil- al verla pillar el taxi con esa angustia en sus gestos se te desmorona el alma en un segundo

Piensas averiguar de una vez por todas como hacer para quitarle ese peso de encima. Cuando entras al diario lo primero que haces es preguntar a la secretaria que es lo que estaba haciendo allí esa chica que acababa de salir. Entonces descubres que acaba de terminar su carrera de periodismo y anda persiguiendo su sueño que parece inalcanzable. Sonríes sabiendo que en esto si que puedes ayudarla, es mas su sueño esta mas que seguro en tus manos.

 **Nota del Autor: Infinitas gracias a esos reviews que recibí escribir es un placer cuando recibes apoyo, espero que este capitulo también os guste y me hagan llegar sus opiniones**


	3. Entonces acepto

Puede que mucho de lo que haces no sea del todo correcto, probablemente a ella le molestaría que te tomases ciertas libertades y decidieses solo como dirigir su futuro. Si ella sospechase la mitad de las locuras que has hecho con tal de no verla derrotada seguro se asustaría, quien se toma tantas molestias por una extraña con la que hace unos días apenas cruzaba palabras. Quizás el amor es así, te resta cordura y te hace ver como un completo desequilibrado. Es cierto, la juventud te hizo conocer la pasión, ese deseo intermitente de comerte el mundo y tener a todas las chicas a tus pies. Pero esto no es nada comparado con aquello, esto te hace ver como un puto egoísta que simplemente no puede dejarla ir de su lado. La verdad es que quieres ser ese hombre que se lleve la tristeza que otros han causado, el único capaz de durar mas de un fin de semana. Su sonrisa es la ultima maravilla con la que te ha premiado el universo, ni siquiera sabes lo que ella piensa de ti y ya quieres formar una familia con ella.

Le has dicho a Ryan, tu mano derecha en la redacción que la llame ofreciéndole un puesto a su lado, con él estará en buenas manos y desde luego tendrá el entrenamiento necesario para después enfrentarse a ese mundo ella sola. Ryan trabaja mayormente en la calle y tu quieres a Kate lo mas lejos de Gina posible, tu ex mujer no es que tenga muy claro lo que el divorcio significa y cree que continuas siendo su propiedad. Si corres con suerte Kate no tiene como descubrir para quien trabaja. Estas abriendo la puerta de tu casa justo cuando Lannie le esta dando la noticia y Kate salta a tus brazos desbordando alegría, dejándote completamente sin reacción, su olor a cerezas así de cerca es mas exótico y tu te mueres por probarla y no quitarte ese sabor nunca de tus labios. Quieres apartar las mechas traviesas de su rostro pero no encuentras el valor necesario, la miras con tanta profundidad que a ella el solo hecho de encontrar tu mirada de vuelta ya le parece una conquista de esas inolvidables.

-Cuando te veo se que algo bueno va a sucederme- ella tiene tanto amor que te sorprende como es que ningún dichoso se ha ganado ya su corazón-Hace un rato creí que jamás podría juntar los pedazos, pero te vi y me tranquilicé y ahora descubro que mi suerte por fin puede cambiar- ella trata de explicarse ante tu mirada de bobo

-Te aseguro que tu suerte no tiene nada que ver conmigo, mereces todo lo bueno que pueda sucederte, yo creo que eres impresionante y puedes lograr cualquier cosa- mas allá del amor que definitivamente sientes por ella reconoces en sus ojos el poder de una mujer inteligente, luchadora, autentica, decidida, ambiciosa, de esas que no se conforman con poco y que cuando quieren algo van a por ello

-Ves, no se como lo haces pero logras que me sienta extraordinaria- independientemente de tu escaso valor al menos sabes que le haces un bien y eso no tiene precio

-Es que lo eres Kate, no permitas que nadie te haga dudar de ti, tuve mucha gente que me dijo que era un bueno para nada y uno de esos fue mi padre pero nunca dejé de luchar por lo que yo creía- tienes algunos años mas que ella, un poco mas de experiencia y necesitas aconsejarla a que se sienta libre

-Seguro que ustedes dos son solo vecinos, o es que me he perdido algo- Lannie los mira perpleja y ambos la miráis con una veta asesina- lo siento es que desde aquí parece otra cosa

* * *

Estas mas nervioso que un adolescente que se dirige al primer baile con la chica de sus sueños, es curioso porque nunca fuiste de esos que se emocionaban, tus amigos siempre te acusaban de pecho frio y es que para ti todo siempre estaba bajo control pero ahora no es así, ahora estas que te cagas de miedo porque quieres que ella te vea del modo que tu desde hace años la ves a ella. Lannie fue la que apareció con la idea de celebrar el nuevo trabajo de su amiga, pero la idea de que las acompañaras fue de Kate, ella te quiere cerca y tu quieres estar ahí para cumplir siempre su deseo. Tienes miedo de terminar siendo su amigo, porque siempre vas a querer mas. Tuviste que llamar a Javi, teniendo en cuenta que Ryan esta casado y muy feliz en casa con Jenny era tu única opción. Javier es un tipo diferente el encargado de las locuras en vuestra pandilla, es un luchador pero le tiene mucho recelo al compromiso .

-Es increíble tío me llamas por primera vez en dos meses y es para que te sirva de cebo con la vecina- abre una cerveza y se tira en el sofá sin muchas ganas de conocer a nadie

-Me debes miles, así que sin reclamos y trata de parecer un caballero- le quitas la botella de la mano porque no quieres que lo arruine todo últimamente cuando se pasa de tragos la lía

-Desde que andas detrás del culo de tu vecina no hay quien te aguante, ni que fuera para tanto- lo que mas le molesta es que hayas renunciado a tus fiestas todas las noches porque ya no era diversión, porque hace mucho lo único que te divierte es verla a ella

-No lo vas a entender nunca- A Javi las relaciones duraderas le parecen todo un rollo

-La verdad es que no, enamorarme no esta en mis agenda

* * *

En contra de todos tus planes Javi y Lannie comienzan a entenderse cada vez mas. No te toma por sorpresa cuando ambos se esfuman con una excusa muy típica de tu amigo. Esto te deja mas inquieto de lo normal, pocas veces has estado tan solo con Kate, temes que así ella se de cuenta que te tiembla todo cuando tienes que responder sus preguntas, porque eres un cobarde que hace mucho sueña con besarla y no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta. Pides permiso para ir al baño, tienes que despejar tus ideas y planear como salir vivo de esta. Cuando estas de vuelta una rubia se te acerca con cierto interés.

-Quieres salir de aquí con una muy buena compañía guapo- se te lanza sin muchos preámbulos

-Perdona, te conozco- o esa chica es muy atrevida o esto es una broma del destino

-Es que te he visto muy ansioso por salir de la chica morena esa con la que llegaste y yo puedo ayudarte

-Pasa algo cariño- Kate lee lo que esta sucediendo y se acerca tomándote del brazo como si tu fueras su propiedad y ella una novia celosa- no nos presentas

-La verdad es que soy una admiradora de tu chico- comienzas a sentir que te puedes desmallar en cualquier momento

-Que lastima que su firma no te pertenezca querida- ella es una rebelde y eso te encanta

-Es una pena, cuida mejor a tu hombre que creo que lo estabas aburriendo- la rubia se marcha cuando sabe que no tiene nada que hacer

-Es verdad eso Ricky te estoy aburriendo- ella juega pero para ti no tiene tanta gracia

-Dudo que seas en algo aburrida- ambos os quedáis mirando un minuto demasiado largo

* * *

Camináis hasta casa, conversando de todo un poco, os entendéis de una forma mágica y eso esta mas que claro. Siempre la esperaste aunque nunca la hubieses buscado. Ella es preciosa, es graciosa, es tu otra mitad y por eso haces todo por despertar su felicidad y complacerla. Kate no puede evitar la risa cuando quieres abrir la puerta de tu apartamento y esta bloqueado por dentro. Un cartel de ocupado te dice que vuestros amigos si que terminaron de buena manera la noche.

-Conoces un hotel que quede cerca- mencionas con resignación

-Hombre ni hablar te quedas en mi casa- no te esperabas esa invitación y aunque reconoces que es por cortesía igual te gusta y te sabe a gloria la proposición

-Segura que no te importa, casi no me conoces y puedo ser un salido- adviertes ante su gran confianza

-Lo que conozco de ti me gusta, y lo que pueda descubrir mas adelante puede que me guste todavía mas- no sabes si esta coqueteando contigo o es su forma de ser

-Entonces acepto- mencionas con un apretón de mano que cambiarias sin dudarlo por un gran beso

 **Gracias por cada review significan mucho...**


	4. Se supone

Escuchas atentamente sus historias, cada aventura que narra su boca es sencillamente espectacular. Ha tenido una vida agitada pero no siempre fue así, cuenta que antes de cumplir los dieciocho era una joven tímida que apenas hablaba y tenia terror a ser el foco de las miradas. La hubieses amado de cualquier manera, es que a leguas se nota que es una mujer de esas que no te puedes permitir perder, ella tiene un sentimiento que brilla por encima del bien y del mal. Controlarte viene siendo tu único objetivo, necesitas aguantarte todo lo que sea posible aunque cada vez que cierra las piernas de un lado a otro tu solo quisieras empotrarla contra la ventana y dar rienda suelta a todas y cada una de tus fantasías hasta el amanecer. Ella debe creerte tonto, tienes la oportunidad de tener una noche maravillosa pero lo que ella no sabe es que a ti seis horas no te bastarían, es mas no te serviría de nada. Su cuerpo es la mayor tentación que se te ha puesto por delante pero su alma es el verdadero reto, quieres ganarte su corazón y que ella no olvide tu nombre ni en un millón de años.

De repente ella se marea y tienes que soportar la tortura de sostenerla con tanta fuerza que hasta ella misma sospecha que te pertenece de algún modo. Se agarra de tu camisa como si ella también tuviese el imperioso deseo de eliminar toda la ropa de por medio. Esta vez si tienes la confianza de apartarle el pelo y estas a centímetros de sus labios, es lo mas cerca que hayan estado jamás, y Kate te esta pidiendo a grito que te decidas y estas a punto de hacerlo cuando una mujer que no conoces interrumpe el precioso momento que estabas a punto de tener.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo hermanita- no hubieses imaginado que Kate tuviese una hermana siempre pensaste que ella estaba completamente sola en el mundo Lannie ya te había contado del accidente de sus padres

-Meredith que coño haces aquí- a Kate se le quita el mareo con la visita sorpresa se levanta rápidamente abandonando tus brazos y tu te metes las manos en los bolsillos siendo testigo de la escena notando además que ellas no son muy parecidas físicamente

-Y yo que pensaba que la distancia te haría quererme un poco mas- bueno lo del carácter es otra cosa en eso si se parecen muchísimo puedes deducir que son mujeres fuertes con distintos caminos

-Dime que tu vuelo a Londres sale en una hora y solo estas haciendo escala- a tu vecina no le hace mucha gracia nada de lo que esta sucediendo

-Pues te cuento que pienso quedarme una temporada con mi hermanita, eres mas mona- le da un beso en la mejilla a Kate dejándola perpleja no sabes si por la demostración de amor o la información

-Sabes lo que pasa que Lannie se esta quedando aquí y solo tengo dos habitaciones bonita- evidentemente no se puede creer que esto le este pasando justo ahora que todo iba tan bien

-Seguro que a mi hermanita pequeña no le importará dormir en el sofá, no te hagas la dura que se que necesitas ayuda económica y yo puedo dártela- tiene pinta de que la vida ha sido muy generosa con la tal Meredith, su ropa y hasta sus maletas son carísimas

-Pues para tu información tengo trabajo- Kate se defiende como puede

-Que has conseguido trabajo, ¿tu?- repite sorprendida

-Si, ¿qué tiene?, algunos ganamos nuestro propio dinero, que no todas somos unas mantenidas, por cierto donde dejaste al cabrón de tu marido- comienzas a sobrar y no sabes como hacer para salir pitando

-El cabrón de mi marido esta viajando por negocios, y que hay de tu nuevo novio, no me lo presentas, por lo visto has mejorado un poco el gusto, ya era hora-ahora las miradas de las dos se clavan en ti y quieres desaparecer de nuevo

-Richard te presento a mi hermana Meredith, una pesada- ella no desmiente que seas su pareja y tu te quieres morir no sabes si de la emoción de cómo suena o de puro miedo

-Dime Rick pareces un hombre inteligente, ¿qué ves en ella?- al principio creíste que era un juego eso de llevarse mal pero comienzas a creerte el mal rollo que existe entre ellas

-Cariño no tienes que responder a esa pregunta vámonos a la habitación que tenemos un asunto pendiente. Puedes acomodarte donde quieras- ahora Kate te deja frio con un pequeño beso que deposita suave y tiernamente en tus labios por un momento crees que es un sueño pero es tan breve que toca volver a la realidad no sin antes saborear tus labios con toda la intención de quedarte con su sabor, esta mujer algún día va a lograr que pierdas completamente la cabeza

-Un placer- logras decirle a Meredith mientras Kate te lleva a rastras

* * *

Cuando entraste en su apartamento no te imaginaste que acabarías durmiendo a su lado ni mucho menos fingiendo que eres su novio, sin explicaciones le sigues la corriente porque ella es tu diosa y le seguirías con gusto hasta el fin del mundo.

-Disculpa que te haya toreado así, es que no quiero que piense que estoy sola, así quizás se va mas rápido- no puedes dejar de fijarte en sus movimientos mientras prepara la cama para que te puedas acomodar, no pensaste que la primera noche que pasases con ella se diera así

-Tranquila si para eso estamos los vecinos, para fingir besos y lo que haga falta- quieres arrepentirte al segundo de tocar el tema "beso" pero ya es muy tarde

-Yo no se lo que es fingir un beso- ella sigue provocándote y tu no sabes hasta cuando vas aguantar- Listo espero que no te importe dormir al lado de un desastre de mujer

-Esa es mi especialidad, no quiero decir que tu lo seas- otra vez te tiembla la voz y otra vez te maldices por eso- eres una chica difícil pero eso te hace mas especial de lo que ya eres- finalmente te recuestas en la cama el cansancio te puede en estos momentos

-Tu te fijarías en alguien así, con tantos problemas- casi no hay espacio entre los dos

-Eso nunca lo haría aburrido, y soy un hombre de retos- se lo dejas bien claro

-Apuesto a que te arrepentirías al día siguiente- odias cuando ella no cree en si misma

-Si alguien alguna vez se arrepintió de estar contigo cosa que no creo, es un tonto- si ella supiera un poco de lo que sientes no te haría esas preguntas

-Si supiese amar, yo amaría alguien como tu- y sin mas se queda dormida en tus brazos

* * *

Por alguna razón Katherine piensa que no tiene derecho a enamorarse, ella cree que no es capaz de amar y tienes que demostrarle lo contrario. Todavía sufre en silencio por la muerte de sus padres y cree que si no se hubiese marchado lejos a estudiar, ellos no hubiesen tenido ese accidente horrible por ir a visitarla. Ella carga con la culpa de todos, y ve la felicidad tan lejos que no se atreve atraparla. No quieres abrir los ojos, estar abrazado a ella se esta convirtiendo en tu amanecer favorito. Casi olvidas como te levantas, y la posición en la que se encuentra tu musa no te esta ayudando, mueve su trasero inconscientemente y tu estas a punto de reventar. Lastimosamente, ella tiene atrapado tu brazo no puedes aunque quisieras moverte e ir a tomar una ducha helada que te baje el calentón. Ella no sabe lo que es despertarse al lado de un hombre. sus citas desparecen antes de que salga el sol. Ella no sabe lo que es compartir el calor con otro cuerpo pero le esta gustando tu cercanía y tu excitación no disminuye ni un poco. Cuando la sientes girar das un respingo que te lleva directamente hasta el suelo y ella explota en una risa que no te ayuda en absoluto solo te cabrea mas.

-¿Qué haces Richard?- hace mucho que no se levantaba de tan buen humor

-Lo siento, me he mareado- no sabes como explicarle que haces en el suelo y con toda la sabana para ti

-Que no pasa nada porque te levantes, ya sabes, es normal y estoy bien grandecita para saber lo que es una erección- a ella le parece gracioso y a ti te sigue pareciendo estúpido que te pasen estas cosas con una mujer a la que pretendes conquistar

-Debes creer que soy un bobo- te levantas y te das la vuelta porque sigues en calzoncillos y no puedes arreglarlo

-Pienso que eres un hombre, y un hombre muy bien equipado- camina hasta estar frente a ti y otra vez suelta una risa

-No le veo la gracia- es ridículo

-Puedes usar mi ducha campeón seguro que la necesitas- y todo porque Javi sigue sin tener ningún respeto por lo ajeno maldita sea

-Te dije que era mejor dormir en pantalón- así refunfuñón también le agradas

-Oye no pasa nada, se supone que somos novios- a ella le produce ternura tu caballerosidad

-Tu lo has dicho se supone

 **Nota del Autor: Cada vez que os leo no quiero parar de escribir nunca. Espero que sigáis comentando y ayudándome a seguir**


	5. Cuenta conmigo

**Demás esta decir que siento muchísimo la espera, todo el mes de agosto me lo he pasado en Cuba y he venido directamente para la universidad sin tener apenas tiempo. No me justifico, siempre que pueda, seguiré escribiendo, muchísimas** **gracias a las que siguen esta historia y han estado pendiente, espero seguir recibiendo los mensajes que me ayuden a continuar. Ojalá les guste este capitulo y me lo hagan saber.**

Fingir ser su pareja debería gustarte pero no eres fan de lo inexistente, la quieres de verdad y mentirte hace que sientas muchísimo mas su ausencia en tu certidumbre. Ella lo disfruta, te toma de la mano como si estar atada a tu roce fuese lo mas placentero del universo. Se comporta como si mereciese un Oscar por todo aquello cuando tu no puedes ocultar la neurosis que te produce interpretar un papel que amarías tener en tu carne toda la eternidad. Tiene esos ojos tentadores que no paras de contemplar y hace que todo ese asunto sea mas creíble. Gozan de una química fuera de lo común solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro.

Constante y reiteradamente te ves asechado por su hermana, no para de analizarte, o sospecha que algo raro esta pasando o esta suspicazmente interesada en ti. Kate ya te advirtió que desde niñas ha querido todo lo que es de ella lo que explica un poco las cosas. Agradeces que tu vecina no se separe de ti, no tienes claro que haría Meredith de verse a solas contigo, esa mujer tiene una pinta de ser una fiera hambrienta y no estas dispuesto a darle lo que quiere. Porque ya tienes dueña y es maravillosamente preciosa, es única y eso te fascina de manera descabellada.

-Admítelo te atrae la idea de ser mi novio-ella juega descansando en tu pecho como si te comenzase a ver como un hermano inofensivo que no puede hacerle daño

-Que dices Kate-tartamudeas como lo haces usualmente frente a ella

-Entonces porque aceptas estar aquí prácticamente todo el día accediendo a mis caprichos- se inclina un poco para tener mejor acceso a tu rostro cuando respondes

-Porque soy tu amigo Kate, y no hay nada que tu me pidas que no este dispuesto a darte-tu respuesta la deja muda y a ti un pelín insatisfecho era el mejor momento de contarle que mañana mismo te casarías con ella, que la harías la mujer mas feliz del mundo porque hace mucho que no miras a nadie de la forma en que lo haces con ella.

-Me has devuelto la suerte Richard, nunca antes dispuse de un amigo incondicional, y saber que te tuve tanto tiempo cerca sin hablarte me hace sentir idiota- imbécil eres tu por quedarte callado y no demostrarle lo que realmente significa en tu vida.

-Quizás no era nuestro momento hasta ahora, voy a protegerte Kate. Siempre-es el momento de besarla Richard pero no tienes el puto valor de dar el paso

-Interrumpo-Meredith vuelve al ataque con toda la intención de no dar tregua

-Tienes un master en esa materia, hermanita-Kate resopla con fastidio

-Encima que te sirvo de secretaria, tu teléfono lleva horas sonando. Es de la oficina-tu vecina se levanta corriendo para atender su trabajo dejándote solo, bueno dejándote justo con la persona que no querías quedarte.

-Al fin solos cuñadito- se sienta en el espacio que antes ocupó Kate en el sofá- llevo aquí una semana y no hemos cruzado palabras

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que en esta ciudad la vida es muy agitada- el instinto de escapar toma acción por tus venas.

-Lo que si he notado es que mi hermana no se despega de ti la conozco desde que nació, nunca la había visto tan empalagosa con un hombre-su declaración enciende chispas en tu alma no tienes como negarlo

-Eso es porque nos queremos mucho- sueñas con el día en que todo eso sea cierto

-Sin embargo conozco tu tipo Rick, se que no podrás conformarte con ella, eres de naturaleza salvaje como yo eso puedo olerlo- su aliento demasiado caliente golpea tu cuello no tienes ninguna duda de que es una tigresa pero tu no buscas eso lo quieres todo y ese todo es Kate

-Kate es todo lo que yo necesito, dices que la conoces desde su primer aliento yo no puedo decir lo mismo pero te aseguro que es la mujer mas sorprendente que han visto mis ojos, ella no necesita ropa fina para lucir elegante, su sola presencia es tan radiante que cada vez que la veo me quedo boquiabierto admirándola, cada cosa que hace es natural, dice lo que piensa en cada momento y eso me seduce. Yo la miro y me siento pequeño porque ella es gigante y no me cansaré de repetirme que ojala la conociese desde siempre porque entonces mi vida hubiese sido perfecta desde el minuto cero- cuesta concebir que Kate tenga una hermana dispuesta a quitarle todo con tal de ganar.

Desde luego no contabas con la presencia de Kate cuando soltaste todo aquello pero tu mirada rápidamente se conecta con la de ella como un imán en busca de alivio. Sus pupilas mojadas te dicen que una vez mas has tocado sus entrañas y vuestra conexión es mas fuerte desde el primer cruce de palabras.

* * *

Tu sonrisa quiere decir una sola cosa, hoy vuelve Lucas y lo tendrás por una semana. Gina tiene que cubrir una noticia en China y estará completamente ausente. Deberías mantenerla ocupada trabajando en el extranjero pero no eres tan egoísta como para permitir que tu hijo crezca sin la presencia de su madre, bastante difícil fue para ti no contar con el apoyo de tus padres cuando diste los primeros pasos porque siempre estaban lo bastantemente ocupados como para no darse cuenta que existías. Lucas se siente a gusto contigo, tu ex asegura que es porque en el fondo sigues siendo un crio que se niega a madurar y no toma nada en serio.

-Te llamaré todos los días para saber si estas bien- Gina puede tener muchos defectos pero ama a Lucas y eso siempre lo tendrás en consideración cada vez que se comporte como toda una chupa sangre y tu quieras mandarla a tomar por culo

-Estaremos perfectamente Gina-sabes lo duro que es para ella separarse de su consentido

-Cuídalo mucho Rick- te abraza con dulzura ella no te olvida te sigue amando como si no existiese nadie mas en la tierra capaz de llenarla

Meredith interrumpe el momento como ya es costumbre, comienza a desesperarte la presencia de aquella mujer que se divierte acosándote.

-No sabia que tenias visita-esta demasiado arreglada como si se hubiera vestido para provocarte aprovechando que su hermana no está alrededor

-No soy su visita querida soy su mujer-Gina se suma al ataque leyendo perfectamente cual es el interés de aquella arpía

-Ex mujer y el es mi hijo Lucas-corriges

-Es el retrato del padre- responde sin parar de mirarte con doble intención Lucas se marcha a jugar como si Meredith no le causase buena impresión –Espero que tu ex mujer sepa de la existencia de mi hermana.

-¿De que esta hablando Rick?- solo esto te faltaba estar acorralado por dos locas

-Estoy hablando de Kate, su vecina. Llevan saliendo dos años y tal como yo lo veo no esperarán al tercero para casarse-tu futura cuñada es una víbora con mucho veneno que ofrecer

-Me estas diciendo que esa tipeja que llevaste al cumpleaños de mi hijo, que metiste en mi casa, es tu amante. Y por si fuera poco estabas saliendo con ella antes de que saliera nuestro divorcio.-Gina estalla furiosa

-Meredith quieres dejarnos solos por favor- le ruegas porque no sabes como vas a explicarte

-No es necesario, estoy retrasada para mi avión no pienso perderlo por tu culpa. Esto no termina aquí Rick tendrás noticias mías- recoge su bolsa y se marcha de un portazo

-Vaya genio se gasta tu ex mujer- hacer daño le resulta agradable eso se palpa en sus ojos

-Te agradecería que la próxima vez que volvieses a mi casa tocases la puerta, la llave se la he dado a tu hermana porque confío en ella- no quieres ser grosero con ninguna mujer pero estas harto de ser el blanco de todas sus flechas

-Pensé que ser tu cuñada me daba el derecho- ya vez que el cinismo es lo de ella

-Solo Kate tiene ese derecho sobre mi-así la despides

* * *

Lucas tiene una extraña facilidad de ganarte en el futbol es como si ese PlayStation estuviera empeñado en que hicieses el ridículo. No puedes presumir de marcarle un gol por mucho que te esfuerzas es un maestro y de domina con tranquilidad mientras se burla de tu falta de practica. Puede que perder no sea lo tuyo pero verle triunfar es increíble. Cuando tocan la puerta y descubres que es la mujer de tu vida tu dicha es completa.

-Me dijeron que aquí se encontraba el chico mas guapo del mundo- Lucas corre para abrazarla dejando la Play y mira que es difícil que suelte esos aparatos pero no hay nada que Kate no pueda conseguir con esa sonrisa.

-Ya veo que no te referías a mi- bromeas y luego te petrificas cuando deposita un beso en tu mejilla con una ternura exquisita cualquiera que no os conociera diría que sois la familia perfecta

-Te he echado mucho de menos Kate- tu hijo le muestra una devoción inmensa

-Y yo a ti pequeño mío. Mira lo que te he traído- son esas cosas las que te siguen enamorando. La forma misteriosa con la que Kate saca un libro de su boso y tu hijo salta de alegría pidiéndole por favor que se lo leyese en la noche

* * *

Podrías pasarte la eternidad contemplando este mismo paisaje. Las dos personas que abarcan los rincones de tu corazón en la misma cama disfrutando uno de la compañía del otro, es algo que apenas puedes explicar, nunca viste a Gina leerle un cuento a tu hijo y Kate parece que haya nacido para esto, en algún lugar tiene que estar escrito que ella tiene que ser tuya. Al final logra dormirle acariciándole los cabellos ondulados con lo que a ti te cuesta.

-Segura que lo tuyo no es la psicología infantil, has cautivado a mi hijo no suele encariñarse con todo el mundo-le ofreces una cerveza

-Es demasiado fácil quererle, es como su padre- todo en ella te esta volviendo loco

-Como te va en el trabajo, te están tratando bien- ya hasta conversan como si de una pareja se tratase no se que vas hacer cuando no tengan que fingir

-La verdad es que mi compañero es un gran hombre, estoy aprendiendo mucho- te complace saber que Ryan esta cumpliendo su palabra- Quería pedirte disculpa por el escándalo que seguramente recibiste de mi hermana me ha llamado para decirme que te ha visto abrazando a la madre de Lucas y que ella se volvió loca cuando supo que era tu amante. Lo siento es una bocazas- Sientes pena por Kate, su hermana solo quiere hacer daño

-No te preocupes Gina tendrá que aceptar que entre nosotros no queda nada. Esa mentira también puede ayudarme- le restas importancia

-Estas seguro porque yo puedo ir a contarle la verdad no me importaría- ella es súper especial eso ya lo sabes

\- Es bueno que los demás sepan que estoy loco por ti, así sabrán que soy un tipo con suerte y con buen gusto- ya no sabes que decirle

-Eres un exagerado. No obstante intentaré que mi hermana se marche pronto no me gusta ser una carga para ti, necesitas salir y conocer gente, no estar aquí encerrado conmigo que al contrario de lo que tu piensas no tengo nada que ofrecer- se preocupa por ti sin saber que estar con ella es tu paraíso

-Me la paso genial contigo, por ahora no necesito nada mas- ya no sabes como controlar tu deseo por ella sois un par de tontos

-Es tarde debería irme- ella huye cuando esta demasiado cerca y eso comienza asustarte tal vez no quiera lo mismo, quizás ni siquiera eres su tipo, siempre las has visto con muchachos de su edad o incluso menores que ella por miedo al compromiso.

-No seria mejor que te quedaras a dormir tu hermana puede pensar que hemos discutido por su culpa, dormiré en el sofá si así estas mas cómoda- propones porque no quieres dejarla ir

-Tranquilo ya se que no roncas, aunque en las mañanas te vienes arriba- te guiña un ojo con gracia y eso te pone muchísimo

-Soy inofensivo Kate- le pones esa mirada de cachorro que le encanta

-Permíteme dudarlo- deberías besarla y que pase lo que dios quiera

-Eres la primera mujer que descansa en esta cama- lo dices honestamente este apartamento lo compraste con el sudor de tu frente, nadie te lo regaló y siempre ha sido tu santuario pero prefieres que sea de los dos.

-Sabes que me estas malacostumbrando Richard- te mira directamente a los ojos

-No quiero que te acostumbres a mi Kate, quiero que cuentes conmigo…


	6. Olvida todo lo demás

**Kate**

Caliente, así has tenido que levantarte a causa de un gran sueño. Que estas diciendo, es una puta locura como puedes estar teniendo ese tipo de pensamiento acerca de un hombre que ha demostrado ser un buen amigo. Es inevitable, si no fuera tan jodidamente apuesto, si no tuviese esa voz que suena a maravilla en tus alucinaciones. Nunca te sentiste así, ha tenido que ser un extraña fantasía de tu cabeza que lleva años queriendo organizarse. Tomas un poco de agua, no puedes seguir mirándole con su pecho descubierto incitándote al peligro. Te gusta, realmente provoca en ti los mas oscuros deseos. Sus manos grandes y fuertes te impactaron desde la primera vez que cruzaron un saludo insignificante. Y ahora estas ahí, queriendo besarle durante horas, frenética por despertarle, cabalgarle, saborearle, y demostrarle todo lo que sientes cuando te mira con esos ojos de santo.

Prometiste no enamorarte, dijiste que ibas a disfrutar del sexo con gusto y jamás te expondrías a causa de un hombre. El amor nunca fue tu mejor aliado eso no va a cambiar de un día para otro. Y Richard aunque tiene pinta de ser especial, diferente, delicioso, al final terminaría siendo otro borrón en tu libreta. Mas sin embargo si continuas a su lado y le ayudas como si fuese tu hermano y la única persona que tuvieses en la vida eso te aseguraría su apoyo por siempre, su compañía que tanto bien te proporciona. Él se merece una mujer a su altura, que le dedique todo el tiempo y solo tenga ojos para hacerle feliz. Pero como te gustaría ser su compañera, despertarte hambrienta en su pecho después de una noche de insensateces. Este jueguito de fingir se esta haciendo demasiado real, te estas sintiendo en casa.

-Estas bien- se despierta como si hubiese sentido tu falta en la cama y eso consigue asustarte

-Necesitaba un poco de agua, disculpa por despertarte- joder su pelo despeinado si que consigue excitarte

-Si tienes calor puedo aumentar el aire para ti- no es ese aire el que necesitas precisamente

-No te preocupes Richard estoy cómoda así- te envuelves en las sabanas dándole la espalda no quieres que sea tan obvio lo que estas sintiendo

-Kate mi propuesta sigue en pie, puedo dormir en el sofá- a lo mejor él presiente que te esta incomodando pero no es así el problema es que el ambiente esta demasiado agradable

-Richard como tengo que decirte que tienes toda mi confianza, y que cuando estoy contigo yo simplemente no puedo sentirme mejor- das la cara girándote para poder explicarle que no se trata de él que el único problema eres tu por ser tan tonta y no robarle un beso

-Es que te noto nerviosa Kate, ¿te pasa algo? Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea- la ternura de su mirada solo hace que tiemble tu apetito

-Yo solo te necesito Richard quiero saber que estas ahí- te abrazas a él porque no sabes que decir y sin querer se te escapa una lagrima

-Siempre lo estaré Kate, siempre, ahora duérmete que yo te cuidaré- lo único que te apetece es tenerle en todos los sentidos, hacerlo tuyo sin temor a que te lastime

* * *

Antes de marcharte a trabajar le das un beso en el moflete tanto a Richard como a Lucas, se han convertido en tus bienes mas preciados, dos personas a las que amas y no estas dispuesta a perder. Hoy solo tienes que entrevistar a un deportista que tiene muchos seguidores y recién comienza su carrera. Ryan ha tenido la gentileza de concederte el honor de hacerlo tu sola, apuesta por ti y eso te hace sentir segura, no todos tienen tu suerte. Todo el mundo te respeta en el diario, aunque las mujeres te lanzan miradas que a veces interpretas como que piensan que estas ahí de enchufada, cosa que no es cierto ni siquiera sabes quien es el jefe.

-Kate, ¿eres tu?- su voz es tan familiar que despierta en ti una serie de recuerdos desagradables que prometiste enterrar- Vaya estas preciosa- su imagen te molesta porque es parte de tu pasado y no quieres nada que ver con él

-William, pero que coño estas haciendo aquí y medio desnudo- es obvio que es un vestuario de futbol y eso es normal pero no te puedes explicar su presencia

-Estoy esperando a una periodista, ahora soy famoso Kate, puedes creerlo- no puede ser esto no puede ser

-Tu eres el puto Hugo de los cojones- estallas en furia si hubieses sabido que era él te habrías negado rotundamente

-Que pasa Kate sabes que mi segundo nombre es Hugo, cual es el problema, o mejor que es lo que estas haciendo tu aquí-hace una pausa- oh ya se espera eres la periodista ¿cierto? Ese era tu sueño

-Y el tuyo ser futbolista- maldición que enredo a estas alturas no querías verlo nunca mas te destrozó la vida

-Lo he conseguido y tu también, ahora el destino nos ha reunido- es un estúpido sinvergüenza

-El destino debería sacarte de mi vista- le guardas mucho rencor

-No me digas que aun estas molesta por lo de Meredith tu hermana se lanzó a mi cuello que se suponía que debía hacer- tu odio por él solo crece

-Portarte como un hombre, me hiciste mucho daño pero me alegra porque si hubiera acabado mi vida contigo, todavía me estuviese arrepintiendo- y serias bastante infeliz a su lado

-Kate la zorra de tu hermana solo me utilizó, me dejó tirado, pero yo siempre te quise a ti, te lo juro- ante hombres como ese que tienes al frente la presencia de tu vecino se hace mas importante de lo que ya es

-Kate quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión- antes estabas tan ciega que ahora te darías diez bofetadas en la cara

-Tarde, ahora concentrémonos en la entrevista- quieres salir lo mas rápido posible de este tema

-Te invito a cenar y puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras- siempre fue un pretensioso, un chico arrogante

-No juegues con mi paciencia William no quiero ni me interesa nada contigo, no voy a cambiar de parecer- aclaras determinantemente

-Pero crecimos juntos Kate hace diez años no te veo quiero saber un poco de ti no puedes negarme eso- pone esa cara de cínico que tanto conoces

-Después de esta noche desaparecerás, aquí tienes mi tarjeta- no quieres fallarle a Ryan pero no le vas hacer las cosas tan fáciles

* * *

Tu consciencia te castiga diciendo que debiste negarte, pero no eres una cobarde y piensas demostrarle cuanto bien le trajo a tu vida su traición. Y pensar que cuando erais unos críos, era él tu proyecto del futuro, el pendiente padre de tus hijos y en quien confiabas ciegamente.. Es gracioso que ahora que no tienes ninguna venda en los ojos te resulte indiferente, guapo sigue siendo, su cuerpo siempre fue muy atlético, y ahora que juega a nivel profesional es indudable su fortaleza fisca. Pero no pasa de eso, ya ni siquiera te atrae del modo loco que supo hacerte trozos el alma cuando apenas tenias quince años. Aquello fue una gran pasión eso si, pero no fue verdadero tu jamás has tenido algo así. Encontrarte a Meredith de regreso a casa solo te produce un fuerte resentimiento, porque lo que mas te dolió no fue que tu novio te dejara, sino que lo hiciese por tu hermana y encima ella estuviese contenta de verte derrotada y sin sueños.

-Sigues aquí- suspiras con resignación sabes que lo hace por joder tiene dinero suficiente para quedarse en un hotel cinco estrellas satisfaciendo sus caprichos de diva

-Aquí me siento como en casa- si te dejases llevar por tus impulsos la matarías

-Sabea a quien me he encontrado hoy a William, esta muriendo por verte- ya sabes como poner en sus sitio a estos dos que son tal para cual

-Estamos hablando del mismo chico que te propuso matrimonio y al final se fue conmigo- lo recuerda y encima lo disfruta

-Ahora es un futbolista de elite, y me ha confesado que siempre estuvo loco por ti- ella se cree irresistible y eso le gusta- nos ha invitado a cenar hoy en la noche

-¿Y no te importa?- pregunta sorprendida

-Por supuesto que no Meredith ya estoy grandecita y mi corazón solo tiene espacio para Richard, no me importa nada mas- te sientes rara diciendo aquello como si de verdad te estuviese sucediendo

-No es por desanimarte pero Rick ya tiene una historia, tiene un hijo y una mujer loca por él. Al final de la jornada va a volver a su casa y tu quedarás como una aventura que le sirvió para darse cuenta donde está su lugar- Meredith simplemente es alérgica a tu felicidad

-No te metas en mi vida, entre Richard y yo pueden suceder muchas cosas, y si esto se acaba estaré contenta de que un hombre como el puso sus ojos en mi- le callas la boca

-Bien no te daré mas consejos, te advertí de William y el tiempo me dio la razón- es increíble lo hipócrita que es lo que no sabe es que su maridito perfecto quiso meterse en tu cama y tu le dijiste que no

-Quiero que estés lista a las nueve- cortas la conversación porque ella te saca de tus casillas

* * *

Cuando Richard te cuenta que Lucas se ha ido con tu mejor amiga y su nueva conquista a un parque de diversiones, no puedes evitar imaginarte el retrato, dos que le temen al compromiso encargándose de un niño.

-¿Qué vas hacer esta noche?- pregunta cerrando su computadora algún día quieres leer lo que escribe

-Tengo una cita- su cara de desilusión es evidente cuando agacha la mirada y eso te destroza- es algo rápido solo tengo que poner en su sitio a dos que me la deben después de las diez estoy libre- es hora de que sepa que para él siempre estarás disponible

-Es que quiero llevare a un lugar especial- dios no sabes cuanto mas podrás resistirte vas a explotar de furia y de deseo

-Puedes pasarme a buscar y estaré muy agradecida- la noche se acaba de tornar perfecta

-Hecho- otro apretón de manos y el corazón se te quiere salir del pecho

* * *

A William se le llena la cara de autosuficiencia cuando te ve aparecer por la puerta, pero cuando tu hermana hace su entrada triunfal el paripé se le viene abajo. No se lo esperaba y por lo tenso de sus gestos acabas de meterle un gol por toda la escuadra.

-¿Meredith?- repite incrédulo como su peor pesadilla estuviese al frente

-Tengo entendido que querías verme- él te mira intuyendo de que se trata

-Kate quieres explicarme la bromita- se gira para enfrentarte

-Es que me imaginé que como querías reencontrarte con el pasado, te haría feliz toparte con la zorra que te hizo perder la cordura- te quedas muy a gusto

-No soy ninguna zorra- tu hermana se defiende por tu acusación

-Si lo eres, y entérate de que estas aquí por una trampa de Kate yo no necesito verte ni en pintura, de no ser por tu envolvencia ahora estaría casado con la mujer indicada- el guarda resentimiento pero los dos se merecen

-Ustedes son tal para cual, si le pides permiso a su marido serian un lindo trio, piénsatelo- como pudiste dejarte lastimar tanto por dos idiotas- aquí tienes las preguntas que necesito respóndelas por tu bien, los dos sabemos que quieres hacerte conocer

-Kate yo necesito que me escuches- insiste

-¿Estas lista?- Richard interrumpe en el momento preciso robándose todas las miradas por su elegancia

-¿Quién es este tipo?- William pregunta indignado por la forma en la que tu vecino te sostiene por la cintura, a ti te ha tomado por sorpresa y te ha gustado

-Es mi novio, ahora entenderás porque es inútil que insista- se lo dejas claro

Por puro gusto le plantas un beso a tu vecino nada parecido a los anteriores, esta vez descargas todo tu ímpetu sobre su boca. Y le exploras con tu lengua sin vergüenza, es puro placer y te quedarías sin aliento con tal de no separarte nunca mas. Jurarías que probó un sorbo de whiskey antes de salir, su sabor es único y sus labios tan sabrosos que comienzas a sentir la fiebre por tus venas. Te separas descompuesta, acalorada, sin saber realmente que se te ha metido en el cuerpo y mientras sigues preguntándote sientes que te toma con fuerza y te devuelve el beso con absoluta desesperación como si no existiese nada mas a que aferrarse y solo quedaras tu en su propia existencia. Y sostiene tu cuello con dominio salvaje, abriéndose camino en todas partes, acortando tus movimientos y quedándose con todo lo que tienes que ofrecer, ya ves que en esto del amor no es calmado, y eso te encanta. Su manera de besarte demuestra que tiene mucha, muchísima experiencia, un dato que te hace temblar. Vuelven a quedarse sin aire y no es para menos, así que con tus labios hinchados y la poca razón que te queda susurras un "vámonos de aquí"

* * *

Su idea ha sido brillante te fascina el cine antiguo, eso de ir en auto y desde allí ver la peli es estupendo. Estar en contacto con el cielo y las estrellas mientras disfrutas de una gran velada no tiene comparación . Ambos permanecéis algo callados después de aquel beso que se convirtió en una hoguera que aun con el fresco de la noche se mantiene amenazando con quemarte tarde o temprano. En silencio y por impulso enlazas tu mano a la suya quieres saber si esta tan nervioso como tu, pero al instante aquel gesto apacigua el ambiente.

-Debería dejar de besarte- quizás para él es una molestia perder el tiempo con besos furtivos y quieres quitarle un poco la responsabilidad

-¿Tan malo ha sido?- sigue sin poder mirarte a la cara

-Sabes perfectamente que eres bueno, ya te lo habrán dicho muchas- pensar en esas muchas te hace sentir celos y es ridículo

-¿Ha sido bueno para ti?- continua con su juego particular

-Lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar todos los demás...

 **Reviews? Consejos? Peticiones?**


	7. Nada mas

Perderás la oportunidad de estar con ella, eso está claro, como sigas así sin dar un paso al frente. Tienes tanto miedo de que te diga que no está preparada para eso tan descomunal que le ofreces. Hacéis todo complicado, muchos matarían por una pasión correspondida, la mayoría arriesgaría pero eres tan necio que te aterra la idea de fracasar. Ella te besó ardientemente como si aquel momento se repitiese en sus sueños noche tras noche y ya estuviese habituada al movimiento de tus labios. Casi pierdes el conocimiento con aquella intensidad abrumadora. Eres un estupendo idiota que has dejado que regrese a su casa sin decirle que le amas, que no quieres que existan paredes entre vosotros, que desde que comparten toda aquella intimidad estás más loco por ella que nunca. No tardará en llegar quien se interese en conquistarla, quien le ofrezca mucho más que una amistad de esas rara que ahora son muy comunes por ahí. Y tú no quieres ver cómo cierra las cortinas otra vez, no quieres imaginarte lo que hace con otros, deseas que su piel sea tuya, necesitas ser el único que deje huella en su historia o nada tendrá sentido en tu existencia. Duele muchísimo ser tan gallina si ya lo decía tu madre que a la hora de arriesgar te conviertes en un auténtico gilipollas.

Gina ha vuelto queriendo hacerte la vida imposible quiere anular la custodia compartida alegando que has sido infiel y que en tu cabeza no hay capacidad suficiente o mejor dicho no contienes la cordura necesaria para educar a Lucas. Es una hija de puta cuando quiere y lo único que desea es verte lejos de Kate, no entiende y al parecer nunca entenderá que lo vuestro no puede tener un final de cuento de hadas sobre todo porque nunca reinó la magia con la que ella fantasea.

-Lo mejor será que dejes de verte con Beckett por un tiempo-tu amigo es abogado y trata de buscar una salida con la que nunca podrás estar de acuerdo

-Que dices Javi, es mi vecina la veo todos los días eres tonto o qué te pasa-explotas al instante imaginándote el infierno en el que vivirías si dejaras de hablarle

-Me refiero a que dejes de dormir con ella,a que dejes de seguirla a todos lados, a que dejes de babear cada vez que la vez. Por lo menos hasta que Gina se calme. Ha montado un espectáculo dice que estabas con esa chica desde hace años y que has dejado a tu familia por ir tras de su culo. Me urge que seas consiente, si eres atento con Gina se olvidará pronto de todo esto, sigue tan colada por ti que lo único que quiere es vengarse- no estás dispuesto a firmar la paz bajo esas condiciones tu ex mujer quiere tenerte cogido por los huevos no se lo vas a permitir

-Espo estoy enamorado de Kate, quieres hacerme un favor busca otra manera, le doy todo lo que quiera, mi parte del diario, la casa en los Hampton prefiero quedarme sin un duro antes de renunciar al amor de mi vida- está claro que no vas a ceder ante Gina ya está bueno de que quiera marearte

-Estas loco Rick pero si ni siquiera le has dicho a esa tía lo que sientes, no puedo aceptar que pierdas todo por una cría que encima se ha tirado a media ciudad y lo sabes- tu amigo obviamente no es fan de lo que sientes pero eso a ti te importa una mierda

-No me hagas partirte la cara- le amenazas con furia

-Tu veras pero aquí lo que importa es Lucas- tiene razón necesitas sentarte a conversar con tu ex

-Haré que cambie de opinión- suenas demasiado optimista

-Eso solo sucederá si vuelves a tu casa- ni de coña

-Por qué no lo intentas tu, te recuerdo que estabas colado por la rubia en la universidad- recuerdas

-A qué viene eso ahora tío, me voy tengo que ver cómo te saco de este lío- ese tema para él es un poco incómodo sigues creyendo que de Gina se enamoró de verdad

* * *

En el pasillo Kate intenta saludar pero Javi pero este pasa de ella de una manera tan grosera que quisieras machacarle.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta sorprendida cuando algo no esta bien ella es la primera que lo nota

-Ha tenido un mal día, ni caso- tratas de excusar su comportamiento

-¿Qué tal con tu ex mujer?, habéis llegado a un acuerdo- se preocupa siente un poco de culpa y no es normal, ella no tiene nada que ver eres tu quien no puedes sacártela de la cabeza

-Estamos en ello, ¿y esas flores?- prácticamente las lleva escondidas pero no has podido evitar fijarte

-Un tal Josh, somos compañeros de trabajo y ha querido tener un detalle por ayudarle- explica abriendo la puerta con incomodidad como si lo vuestro fuese oficial y estuviese en un gran lio

-¿Josh?, no es ese presumido que año tras año se lleva el premio a mejor periodista deportivo- solo eso te faltaba, vamos que estas perdido, debiste imaginar que aquel estúpido llegaría hasta ella

-¿Le conoces?- reacciona sorprendida le parece extraño que con un nombre ya montes una película

-Lo he visto en la tele y parecía un poco arrogante- te justificas arreglándote la corbata, manía que ya ella conoce de sobra ya que solo lo haces cuando estas nervioso

-Al principio pensé lo mismo pero la verdad es que es un tío divertido, hemos tenido química- os miráis de forma directa y ella rectifica- química laboral es a lo que me refiero- menuda tontería eso de química laborar sabes lo que esta pasando aquel mujeriego esta buscando la manera de meterla en su cama te sabes todos sus trucos, por algo es tu ex cuñado y si Kate se llegase a enterar estas frito, con lo mal que le sientan las mentiras -¿Rick te pasa algo?, te has quedado en blanco- tu vecina te devuelve a la realidad

-Nada, perdona, ¿y que tal llevas la ausencia de Meredith?- ya tendrás tiempo para aclararte

-Digamos que todo ha vuelto a su sitio, sabia que no iba a soportar mucho sin los lujos de sus hoteles cinco estrellas- es verdad es una pija aunque ha tenido mucho que ver que Kate le parase los pies

-Pues fíjate que yo la extraño, o mejor dicho extraño pasar las noches contigo- a veces, solo a veces no puedes quedarte callado

-No me digas, seguro te he conquistado con mi mal dormir- os vais acercando casi sin daros cuenta

-Me gustaba cuando me abrazabas, me sentía un superhéroe- confiesas

-Es que tu eres mi héroe Castle- se lanza a tus brazos, nunca te había llamado así, y ha sonado tan sexy que comienzas a sonrojarte si porque Kate saca esta parte romántica en ti que siempre creíste un espejismo

-Bueno parejita, os habéis hecho demasiado al papel, ¿cierto?- Lannie casi se atraganta al descubrirlos en una situación tan comprometedora

-Que dices, es un abrazo de amigos- eres el primero que salta con nerviosismo

-Pues a mi no me abrazas así- bromea

-Haberlo dicho antes- abrazas a la morena provocando cierta gracia en Kate y te marchas un poco acalorado

* * *

Has tenido una larga cita con Gina y lo peor de todo es que sigues igual que antes, con eso de que le has traicionado con Kate esta de una mala leche que no lo puedes soportar, le fuiste infiel muchas veces y siempre lo pasó por alto pero ahora esta encasillada porque sabe que esto no tiene vuelta atrás. No te apetece volver a los tribunales, ni que tu hijo tenga que elegir entre los dos, tu lo único que deseas es continuar como antes. Tu vecina viene entrando al edificio muy elegante, no tenias idea de que iba a salir y te cabrea porque no quieres imaginarte que ha estado con Josh y tu no puedes reprocharle nada. Silbas elogiando su belleza y se asusta, no necesitas que ella se esconda por no querer hacerte daño tu quieres su amor y si no puedes tenerlo al menos que no tenga que esconderse para ser feliz

-¿Saliste?- ella pregunta y te mira curiosa, no esperaba verte eso se nota y también es obvio que le molesta que tu también salieses con otra

-Tenia una cita con Gina, ¿y tu?- no sabes si quieres escuchar la respuesta

-Con Josh- no puede mentirte

-Perfecto, que tengas buenas noches- ni siquiera tu entiendes tu comportamiento

-Castle espera, creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo hasta que se arreglen un poco las cosas, has traído cosas muy bonitas a mi vida pero yo desde entonces he arruinado la tuya- te toma del brazo y suena muy sincera

-De que tiempo estas hablando, no entiendo- es increíble que esto te este pasando

-Gina me ha dejado claro que la razón por la que no te deja ver a Lucas soy yo, lo siento pero creo que deberías volver con tu hijo- no puedes creer que Gina haya tenido el descaro de buscar a Kate

-Que dices, somos amigos, te juré que siempre iba a estar cerca apoyándote. No me digas que vas a dejar que mi ex mujer arruine todo- eso no arreglaría las cosas

-No somos solo amigos Castle, y eso lo sabe hasta Gina así que por favor aléjate, alejémonos porque esto no va a terminar bien- vaya mala suerte la tuya

-Pero si no quiera ha comenzado Kate, quieres estarte tranquila. Escúchame lo de Gina pronto estará solucionado. Confía en mi. Y sobre nosotros también lo solucionaremos- no dejas que se vaya, tu nunca la dejarías marchar

-¿Seguro?, porque es que yo no quiero separarme de ti, eres la única persona que nunca me ha mentido- ella vuelve a sonreír pero tu no puedes hacerlo no porque si que le has mentido y mucho

-¿La pasaste bien?- te refieres a la cita

-Que va, un coñazo- ahora si que no puedes evitar sonreír con ella

* * *

Están siendo tiempos muy duros, has de reconocer que a veces extrañas la tranquilidad de antes. Pero si para estar con Katherine Beckett necesitas montar una guerra perfecto lo harás con gusto. Ella ha sido capaz de admitir que los une algo mas y si esta claro para ella tu no piensas ser menos, ya no hay marcha atrás de ahora en adelante vivirás para conquistarla. Dejando un lado todas esas dudas de si puede o no funcionar, es que no puede ser de otra manera es que lo vuestro no se puede terminar al menos por tu parte, da igual el viento, da igual la marea tu quieres caminar de su mano.

-Castle, ¿quieres mirarme a la cara?- ha venido empapada de la calle y se ha quitado la ropa delante de ti como se supone que puedes apartar la vista de su cuerpo

-Lo siento, voy a por algo para curar esa pierna- no es nada grave pero se ha lastimado corriendo bajo la lluvia

-No te importa si tomo una de tus camisas- grita mientras estas en el baño

-Por favor, lo estoy deseando- y vaya si lo deseas pero seria mas estupendo rompérsela

-Rick por que tienes que ser siempre tan dulce- susurra mientras sanas su herida con delicadeza

-¿Rick?, que pasa ya no me llamarás Castle- la miras con cara de cachorro triste

\- Te pone cierto- responde cómplice

-Es tu culpa, tienes una voz muy erótica- ya no sabes a donde va a parar tanto coqueteo de ambas partes

-Tengo mucho mas que una voz erótica, un día pienso demostrártelo- no parece estar muy segura de que ese día este cerca

-¿Un día?- tartamudeas

-Si un día cuando pueda mirarte a la cara y sienta que te merezca verdaderamente- ella se subestima

-Cuando me miras yo no veo una chica insegura, me parece estar en frente de una mujer inteligente, demasiado fuerte y orgullosa, el mundo puede ponerse en tu contra y te aseguro que saldría perdiendo porque eres maravillosa y no dudo de que en unos años sea yo quien sienta pena de mirarte- ella no cree en su potencial

-¿Me besas?, por favor- es lo único que puede decir y a ti se te para el tiempo

Ella esta llorando, se siente vulnerable, algo pasa, algo le ha sucedido y tu quieres preguntarle cual es el problema pero prefieres acercarte, tomar su rostro suavemente, pegar tu frente a la suya y susurrarle que crees en ella hasta el final y eso no va a cambiar. Intentas retirarte para no aprovecharte de la situación pero es que no dudas en volver para besarla y tumbarla sobre tu cama. Tal vez con demasiado pasión, da igual esta tensión no es sana y tu demandas sus besos. Ella se deshace de tu playera con muchísima facilidad, desesperada por sentirte. A Kate le ha pasado algo muy fuerte, además ha bebido y ella no suele hacerlo con frecuencia. Toma el mando, y te besa con fuerza, pide que le rompas la camisa y lo haces sin que te importe que te haya costado una pasta. Observar sus pechos en alta definición es muy fuerte, solo piensas en hacérselo, en nada mas.

 **Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que os guste y que espereis por el siguiente. Como siempre espero sus reviews que siempre leo con ilusión. Hasta la próxima y ya me contáis que os parece...**


	8. Tiene que ser él

**Lo siento muchísimo por el tiempo que he estado sin publicar se me hace corto el tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo volver mas a menudo con esta historia espero que os guste**

Kate

Es difícil, cuando se te ha escapado medio pensamiento en el momento en que su lengua movidita decidió tomar posesión de tu boca, dudas, porque ningún hombre nunca te hizo sentir tan perdida y a la vez tan encontrada. Rick te hace sentir bien, te hace creerte extraordinaria, pero no lo eres, alguien que ha cometido todos los errores que conservas no merece estar besando a un hombre tan excepcional, tan estúpidamente bello. Si viajar al pasado fuese realmente posible, tu borrarías cada roce inútil, cada paso equivocado solo para acercarte a él de una manera adecuada, no quieres arrastrarle con tus problemas pero tampoco quieres pararle, te gusta estar bajo su control, es mas no te importaría que te atase y te utilizase, este chico sabe despertar tu deseo con tan poco, con una caricia en tu pelo, con un beso en tu frente, la realidad es que no conoces la dulzura pero él te esta acercando a la suavidad de un sentimiento verdadero. Tu no mereces el amor, tienes que pararle, aunque se te vaya la vida, aunque te arrepientas siempre. Vas acabar arrepintiéndote porque lo anhelas, desde hace mucho, cuando se encontraban en la escalera y le sonreías pero el se ponía nervioso y miraba el suelo, cuando le chocabas a propósito y él se avergonzaba de tal manera que conseguías estar mas atraída aquel extraño, hace un mes era un extraño, un misterio, alguien que podía ser muy diferente a lo que tu esperabas, ahora sabes que es mejor, que es estupendo y que si hubieses dado un paso antes por conocerle no te arrepentirías de tantas cosas.

No se atreve a tocarte mas íntimamente, es esa clase de respeto que tu encuentras tan extraña, estas desnuda sobre su cama y en vez de poseerte como fiera se detiene a mirarte como si no se lo pudiese creer, como si estuviese esperando despertarse, y te mira si, como si fueses lo mas maravilloso de la tierra, no lo puedes evitar, te rompes, rompes a llorar y escondes la cara en la almohada porque te da vergüenza y te da asco estar en esta situación, al lado de un hombre que si vale la pena, que no te usa, que no quiere follarte sin que le importe tu piel, ese hombre con el que has soñado pero no puedes, no tienes el valor de seguir, no quieres engancharle en tu trampa, el tiene una vida como bien dice Meredith, una vida que no comenzó bien, un divorcio que el no quería, pero tiene un hijo, un hijo que le quiere, pero sobre todo un hijo que le conoce y no tiene que sentir pena de él.

-Rick, perdóname, perdóname, me tengo que ir- eres una idiota sin cura, una mujer para el olvido has pasado de experimentar una de las mayores decepciones de tu vida a ser tu la decepción de alguien.

-Perdóname tu a mi, no debí besarte en este estado, soy el peor de los amigos- solo él para culparse en una situación así, solo respondió a sus instintos naturales, solo respondió al deseo que tu le provocaste

-No era mi intención provocar esto, yo solo quería estar con alguien como tu, alguien que me recuerda que puedo cambiar, que puedo arreglar las cosas- así envuelta en sus sabanas te ves muy vulnerable, mas vulnerable de lo que nadie te haya visto jamás

-¿Que ha pasado?, de que huías para que tu rodilla terminase así- él tiene preguntas como es normal , exactamente las mismas preguntas que planeaba hacerte antes de seducirle

-Yo no soy la chica inocente que tu crees Castle- respondes tratando de destapar tu realidad pero al mismo tiempo no quieres perderle por ello.

-No creo que seas inocente Kate, creo que tienes que confiar en alguien no puedes guardártelo todo, no tiene porque ser así, no dudo que mucha gente te haya traicionado pero no siempre tiene que ser igual- ojala te sirvieran de algo sus palabras bonitas

-Estoy bien, mañana se me pasará- confiesas, quizás es demasiado pronto, es verdad que mueres por apoyo, nadie mejor que él, pero y si decide que no eres tan especial después de contarle todo lo que has hecho y a toda las personas que has decepcionado.

Va ser cierto que la anestesia del alcohol es muy pasajera, es amanecer y venírsete el mundo encima, Castle no te ha dejado marchar, y se ha quedado a dormir en el sofá por tu culpa, sus detalles, su gentileza, no tienen limites, en tu ideología la perfección no se existe pero si hay alguien que se le acerca ese es Richard Castle.

-¿Velando mi sueño señorita?- pronuncia aquel hombre tan incomparable

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan creído?- dices esperando mas reproches

-Te ha llamado un tal Mike Royce- se adelanta cuando ve que observas el celular por encima de la mesa y entras de paso en un ataque de histeria

-Pero quien coño te crees, ¿has contestado?- no es posible ahora si que tu cabeza desea explotar de una vez por todas.

-¿Perdona?, ese hombre ha llamado amenazándote de muerte, solo he intentado ayudarte, dar la cara por ti. ¿Quién es ese tipo?- él alza la voz como una fiera como si protegerte fuera su única misión y tuviera un poder único sobre ti

-Será mejor que nos alejemos, estas confundiendo las cosas. No te debo nada ni a ti ni a nadie mucho menos una explicación- dejas el café sobre la mesa que con tan buena intención habías hecho para él

\- Somos amigos- insiste él queriendo siempre algo mas

-Hasta ayer no éramos nada, me vas a decir que en tan poco tiempo te importo, puedes parecer diferente pero quieres lo mismo que todos, folllar, lo que pasa es que no tienes los huevos de admitirlo- le miras con rabia pero no sientes rabia por él, sientes toda clase de resentimiento hacia ti misma porque la estas pagando con él que solo quiere ayudarte

-Si hubiese querido solo follarte lo hubiera echo hace siglos, o necesito recordarte todos los hombres que han desfilado por tu apartamento, pude ser uno de ellos, pero no soy ningún pelele, tengo sentimientos, ¿eso es lo que te jode?- grita enfurecido nunca le habías visto así pero tu consigues sacar lo peor de cada persona

-¿Me estas llamando puta gilopollas?- quieres pegarle pero no puedes, no quieres hacerle mas daño que el que le estas haciendo o se están haciendo con palabras- que sepas que esta puta se larga y no te necesito- huyes tan rápido como puedes para no seguir discutiendo.

Estas en problemas, has conseguido enfadar a Mike, pero no lo pudiste evitar necesitabas regresar y verle, te ha robado una parte de ti, y piensa que no vas a seguir luchando, es un imbécil, en el momento que te creíste enamora de él se acabó todo en tu vida, cometiste toda clase de locuras y hasta algún que otro delito a causa de esa puta obsesión de una niñata rebelde.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho Kate?, Rick me ha preguntado por Royce me he quedado como una tonta dime por favor que no has cometido una locura- Lannie habla asustada y no es para menos

-No puedo olvidar Lannie, no puedo dejar atrás todo y hacerme la tonta, se que ese hijo de puta es peligroso pero no me lo puede prohibir- tu pasado es un sinfín de problemas y has despertado a la bestia

-Si puedes Kate, porque ese idiota puede acabar con tu vida con los ojos cerrados, yo se que es difícil imaginarte ciertas cosas, pero ten paciencia cuando la policía descubra toda su mierda volverá a ti- la morena trata de tranquilizarte

-No jodas Lannie, eso no va a suceder nunca, conozco como trabaja no deja títere sin cabeza – todo eso se suma con la decepción de Rick y ya no puede soportarlo

-Que tal si tienes paciencia, todo llega ahora tienes a Richard porque no lo aprovechas- ella besa tu mejilla con dulzura

-¿No te ha contado?, hemos peleado, y le he dicho cosas que no siento, me he roto por dentro al saber que he podido hacerle daño- Lannie le hace una sena a Rick para que se acerque ha llegado a tiempo para escuchar tus ultimas palabras

-Que tal si comenzamos de nuevo vecina- extiende su mano sin ningún tipo de rencor y a ti se te cae la cara de vergüenza porque no mereces tenerle

-Me he puesto histérica, perdona no habrá próxima vez- tu simplemente le abrazas porque es eso lo que necesitabas esta mañana cuando has acabado sacándole de quicio

-Que conste que lo que quiero y querré siempre es que me tengas en cuenta, quiero formar parte de tu vida Kate, y tu pasado no me importa solo si tu quieres contármelo, pero no tienes que hacerlo- Rick susurra todo eso en tu oído y te pones muy cachonda

-Es una pena que no hayas intentado entrar en mi apartamento antes, estoy segura que después de ti no hubiese aparecido nadie mas- aprovechas para susurrarle tu también estas jugando con fuego pero es que Rick te pone muy caliente

-Tampoco me importa cuantos hayan sido preciosa, siempre puede aparecer alguien que los borre de golpe- si no es porque Lannie esta presente y porque seguramente Javier está al salir del baño le hubieras comido la boca con gusto.

-¿Alguien?- tu voz tiembla como una adolescente

-O yo…..

Reviews?


	9. Un cuarto

Rick

Aquella hermosa mujer tiene que haberse escapado del cielo, no puede pertenecer a otro lugar, y tú qué eres muy fan de lo inalcanzable, y te desata lo celeste, has decidido entregarle tu aliento en cada momento, ahora que sale del mar cual sirena en libertad y su pelo mojado se divierte con el viento, ahora que su figura ha captado la atención de muchos ojos, pero están con los tuyos, buscan tu respuesta, no son de nadie más. Ella ha estado provocándote todo el rato, sabe de sobra que despierta tus nervios, que te deja sin habla y así como tú eres fan de su locura ella es fan de tu cordura, y junto armáis una explosión continúa. A pesar de seguir como amigos, a pesar de que mantengáis la distancia en ciertos momentos de intimidad, se está cocinando una aproximación determinante, cuando mayor son los obstáculos, mayor son las ganas.

El problema es que te has tenido que mudar a tu antigua casa para cuidar a Lucas y no es porque tu ex esté de viaje precisamente, estáis durmiendo bajo el mismo techo porque Gina ha puesto de excusa una de sus investigaciones, no puede estar al pendiente de Lucas y dada como esta tu situación con ella no podías negarte. A Kate no le ha hecho mucha gracia, es muy joven y le cuesta aceptar que tengas lazos antiguos, y no es que estéis saliendo eso da igual eso no impide que sentáis celos enfermizos el uno por el otro.

-Extraño tu café sabias- dice la morena tumbándose en la arena sin mucho cuidado todo en ella es un remolino

-Cualquier día me invitas y lo hago para ti-respondes concentrado en su espalda bronceada donde gustosamente has depositado crema una hora antes de que se pelease con el agua salada

-Crees que tu ex lo permitirá- su condición de rebelde no entiende tus motivos, la verdad es que no sabías que era tan celosa y a la vez esa pelusilla te tiene babeando

-Gina no tiene nada que ver Kate, sabes que no tengo nada con ella, que para mí no existe- estás cansado de explicarle que nada ha cambiado, que están un poco más lejos pero no por mucho tiempo

-Entonces si la rubia se te mete en la cama desnuda tú no haces nada, no me tomes por tonta Rick se que te la tiras de vez en cuando- Gina ha sembrado la duda en tu vecina, es normal que desconfíe lo tuyo con la periodista es difícil, para la rubia eres una obsesión, y las obsesiones son difíciles de abandonar

-No te voy a mentir, el sexo con Gina está bien, y me sirvió por mucho tiempo. Pero no tengo ganas de seguir adelante con esa historia- Kate se da la vuelta con el rostro lleno de molestias, siente que puede perderte, que no vas a cumplir tu promesa de ayudarle mientras Gina te gobierne a su antojo

-Por supuesto, eres un tío, tus necesidades son lo primero- ella se pronuncia irónicamente, seguramente con la imagen del sexo con Gina en su cabeza

-¿A qué le tienes miedo Kate? ¿Me dices? Acaso no te he demostrado que soy capaz de todo- te molestan mucho sus dudas porque aunque entre vosotros no haya sucedido mucho oficialmente, tú estás a muerte con ella, hasta el final, luchando por lo que ella este dispuesta a darte

-Me tengo que ir. Ryan me está esperando- rápidamente se pone el pantalón sobre el bikini no puede permitirse mirarte a los ojos más de diez segundos y ya te está desesperando con sus escapadas

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- es viernes y seguro que saldrá por ahí y tendrá algún desgraciado detrás toda la noche

-Claro que si, después de todo no tengo a ninguna ex a mis espaldas puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera….

* * *

Gina nota tu desesperación mientras intentas de cualquier manera conseguir que Lucas se duerma, necesitas saber de Kate, en su estado de irritación es capaz de cualquier cosa, está comenzando a creer que no volverás a tu apartamento y está equivocada vas a volver a por ella estás seguro que lo vuestro tendrá un gran final, es de esas historias que te hacen perder la cabeza pero te la devuelven con intensidad y arrebato. Consigues que tu pequeño se duerma y sales con la excusa de tomar un poco de aire, porque la rubia te mira con segundas intenciones, es una mujer muy sexual y a veces la verdad es que te cuesta rechazarle porque amor no tendréis pero química mucha y eso es lo que le molesta a tu musa verdadera.

Tomas el elevador con el miedo de lo que te puedas encontrar, no es que desconfíes ni merezcas nada es que ella te hace comportarte de esa manera morir de celos y creer que se te acaban las oportunidades de tenerla incluso cuando mas cerca se han hallado, incluso cuando existe la certeza que ella también quiere algo muy serio contigo. Tocas la puerta preparado para lucir como un inútil pero te da igual, pero eso no es lo mismo comparado con la sorpresa de que aquel idiota te abriese la puerta.

-Rick- Josh menciona tu nombre de inmediato y Kate queda sorprendida con la familiaridad. Tienes que pensar algo pero rápido

-Tenemos que hablar- respondes huyendo como un rayo de la cercanía de Kate que no está lista para descubrir tu secreto ni con el humor preciso. ¿O te da miedo?

-Estas loco cuñadito, lo que te hayan dicho que he hecho es mentira puedes confiar en mi- Josh está confundido pero no pierde tiempo para burlarse y sacarte de quicio como casi siempre

-Kate no puede saber que nos conocemos, invéntate algo- le adviertes por suerte tienes información suficiente para cogerle por los huevos y bien

-Espera, eres tu quien le ha enchufado no es que dude de la capacidad de Beckett pero es muy joven y déjame adivinar no le has dicho que eres su jefe, eres un liante tío con lo orgullosa que es te va a matar- el periodista sonríe con ese aire cínico que te hace quererle reventar la cara a cada minuto

-Pero eso no va a suceder porque tu y so sabemos que a los dos nos conviene guardar silencio- es fácil negociar con alguien que se deja tantos cabos sueltos

-No serás capaz de contarle a todos…- su rostro se vuelve serio de momento por fin

-No si me ayudas y dejas a Kate fuera de esto, se que es una chica linda y te puede ayudar a resolver tus dudas pero hay muchas por ahí y no creo que lo tuyo pueda disimularse o arreglarse - ahora es Kate quien toca fuertemente a tu puerta preocupada por lo que pueda estar sucediendo entre ustedes y eres tu quien la deja entrar convencido de que tu cuñado sabrá actuar correctamente.

-Me explicáis que esta pasando- tu vecina tiene cara de pocos amigos

-Rick y yo somos viejos amigos- Josh hace una pausa para organizar sus ideas y salir del apuro- Estudiamos juntos, estábamos poniéndonos al día "Belleza"- su ultima palabra es un dardo y tu lo fulminas con los ojos entrecerrados

-En serio, y porque tengo la sensación de que me escondes otra cosa- Kate sospecha es su naturaleza y lo tiene claro

-Os dejo que mañana tengo un viaje pendiente- el periodista deportivo le teme mucho a su secreto y toma la decisión de desaparecer para no ser descubiertos

-¿Y lo que me pediste que escribiera para ti?- Kate no entiende nada es mejor así

-Olvídalo, ya lo escribo yo y así me entretengo en el viaje fue bueno verte hermano- te abraza y el abrazo es muy incomodo para ambos

* * *

Después del incidente con Josh tu vecina desconfía de todo, y te mira con intención de adivinarte en cada acción, eso te molesta porque ante sus ojos es tan fácil quedar en evidencia, es inútil seguir escondiendo tu verdad, no te hace peor, solo un poco necio. A lo mejor ella entiende tu necesidad de no ser directo y de actuar por debajo de la mesa. Lo de Lannie y Javier va viento en popa y eso los acerca mas todavía, pues siempre que se inventan planes vosotros están incluidos y casi siempre son magníficos. A ti todo te parece magnifico mientras este ella por ahí.

-Rick, ¿a que realmente te dedicas?- pregunta mientras están en el cine y ninguno de los dos presta oídos a la película

-Soy escritor- ya que vas a mentir intentas hacerlo lo menos posible

-¿Algo que haya leído?- continua con el interrogatorio

-Bueno, no soy tan exitoso- no esta permitido dudar por suerte tienes de testigo a la oscuridad

-¿Entonces tu dinero de donde viene?- a estas alturas se ha propuesto conocerte antes no le importaba ahora siempre duda

-Heredado, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenia dieciocho años- eso si forma parte de tu verdad y decirlo duele mas de lo que sospechabas que iba a doler

-Lo siento, perdóname si te incomodo- así con tan poca luz ella te adivina por tus palabras como si no nesitacen mas que estar solos los dos para entenderse con poco.

-No soy muy abierto con las personas Kate, pero no me importa nada contigo- la miras fijamente, tus pupilas cargadas de adoración

-No quiero equivocarme- agacha la mirada con mas miedo que arrepentimiento

-Pideme que desaparezca y lo hago, pero no me pidas que deje de mirar por ti. Yo no se si voy a fallarte pero lo que no haré nunca es dejar de….. se que va a sonar loco pero no te puedo dejar de querer- te declaras de una vez, alto y claro porque es insoportable sentir que ella pueda alejarse para siempre- Y ahora perdóname tu por hablar mas de la cuenta….

Vas a levantarte para huir porque ella no te contesta, vas a cometer una estupidez pero ella simplemente te besa. Lo demás es irrelevante porque te embotellan sus labios y comienza siendo tierno, silencioso y poco atrevido, su lengua cargada de sentimientos y ese beso matándote como un chiquillo atolondrado, comienza siendo lento hasta que ella se olvida del lugar y sostiene con mayor fuerza tu cabeza y un quejido se le escapa al mismo tiempo que tambien se va a la mierda tu juicio, porque Kate besa con el alma y a ti su alma te provoca enajenación, paladeas su timidez y te resulta tan tierna descubrirle indecisa y nerviosa como si fueses realmente el primero en avivar sus cosquillas como si no estuviese acostumbrada a las mariposas y a las descargas de corriente en su estomago, casi sin tocarla le regalas un soplo de escitacion que se ve interrumpida por la voz de tu amigo que casi nunca sabe cuando se tiene que callar.

-Consiganse un cuarto- insiste a base de sonrisas que comparte con su novia

-Hagamoslo- Kate cierra los ojos y suspira

-¿Qué?- que difícil es pensar y oir en tales condiciones

-Consigamos un cuarto…..


End file.
